With rapid development of Internet technologies, Internet has provided more functions for people. When a user uses a function, the user firstly needs to register a user account of the user in a server on the Internet, and then uses, through the registered user account, the function provided by the Internet.
Currently, when the user needs to register the user account, the server on the Internet sends a registration form to a terminal device of the user, where the registration form includes multiple form elements. The user needs to input account information to the form elements included in the registration form, where the input account information may include information, such as a user account number, a password, an e-mail address, an identity card number, and/or a telephone number. Then, the terminal device sends the account information in the registration form to the server, and the server creates a user account for the user according to the account information.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When the number of form elements included in the registration form is relatively large, the user needs to input account information to each form element, causing a complex operation and reducing efficiency of inputting the user account information.